company_polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Robloxball
Robloxball |nativename = Roblox Corporationball|caption = "IT'S FREEEE!"|image = Robloxball (remake).png|country = California, United States|type = Online Building Tool And Game Platform|personality = Happy-Go-Lucky, Creative, Sensitive, Cheez-It, Not open to complaints, but open to constructive criticism #####|language = 70% English, 15% Spanish, 14% Portuguese, 1% Russian, Polish, Ukranian and other slavic languages.|website = https://www.roblox.com|reality = Roblox|wikipedialink = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roblox|gender = Both|friends = Microsoftwindow|enemies = Neutral over him, Cinemaxball, Brickplanetbrick, UAEball Parents and the media, Anti-ODers, A ####ING DUCK WHO RUINED MY FORUMS|likes = Building, LUA programming language, Chat filtering systems, Money, Scripting, New players, Events, Rthro|hates = Exploiters, ODers, People not following the Terms Of Service, Copy Offs, Item leakers, Hackers, Bullies, Pedophiles, Anti-ODers, Complaints, Pewdiepie, Big Chungus, Ugandan Knuckles, People not using Rthro, Furries, Anti-Furries|founded = 2006, (Officially released in public) 2005, (Beta version) DynaBlocks (Released in 2004 Alpha)|status = Alive. Currently rising in popularity|imagewidth = 250px|canintospace = I have a lot of games that you can into space!|bork = oof oof|notes = despacito|ended = June 2020 Maybe NO!}} }}}}} }}}}| valign="top" }}}}| — }}}}}}} }}}}|, }}}}}} }}}} |} Robloxball is a online multiplayer gaming platform for all ages (soccer/football moms/mums think he is for kids 6-18) where users can create their own virtual worlds. He is mostly known for having the "OOF" meme and lots of players and games. 99.99999% of his games are created by users or groups. Relations Friends * Microsoftwindow -Best Friend Enemies * Cinemaxball - Suing us for user-created content? At least be creative before you waste our time. * Brickplanetbrick - Lol ur shutting down you ripoff! also mojang now my friend! * United Arab Emiratesball - Just unban me. * Free Robux people and bots - STOP ####### SPAMMING MY GAMES WITH "robux.me" AND OTHER FAKE LINKS! MINECRAFT HATES IT TOO WHEN THEY SAY "everything is free in minecraft" JUST GO #### OFF! * Bethesdaball - LOGO STEALER! * Quackity - Get out my game you dumb and stupid duck and stop raiding my forums I A M W A T C H I N G Y O U * Parents and the media - STOP FRICKING THINKING THAT I'M TARGETED AT KIDS! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE SAFE FOR KIDS! (although I allowed a seven-year old girl to be raped) ALSO I'M NOT EVEN SIMILAR TO BLOCKY AND PIXELATED MINECRAFT! ALSO, CALM DOWN, I'VE GOT THE STUPID HACKER PEDOS AND BULLIES WHO WANT TO TORTURE MY PLAYERS UNDER 13. I ENSURE THAT ALL OF THE CHILDREN WHO GO ON ME WILL HAVE THE SAFEST AND KID-FRIENDLIEST ENVIRONMENT POSSIBLE. * Nintendoball - I'm sorry for allowing fake Pokemon games, alright? PLEASE FORGIVE ME! * Jordanball - Same as UAEball * Finobeball - WHAT THE ####??? WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU STEALING MY OLD ROBLOX BUILD??? I WILL SOON ANSCHLUSS YOUR COMPANY YOU DIRTY CHINENSE RIPOFF!!! Others * Mojangblock - Another Friend, but I banned the Minecraft logo, but it is okay to post Minecraft character images. * Rockstarball - I like the games, but the Creator on GTA V is a bit limited. * Google+ball - I heard there was some type of war group thing going on over on your side, eh? * Epic Gamesball - FORTNITE SUCKS! FORTNITE OOF! ROBLOX STRONK! Gallery New roblox.png ROBLOX CB.png Robloxball.png Scams_are_everywhere.png Rewbxi.jpg ROblox with a burning R.png IMG 3278.PNG Forum merge.png IMG 3340.png Companyballs can into board games.png THXbrick finds a friend.png GodsaidEEF.png ThePowerOfGames.png QW967876a23.png Rwer5332ZZdwsw.png The Remove RP Games.png Candies vs Crayons.png ThePlayingwithoutProblem.png Theater of Companyballs.png Surprise Anschluss, Unix.png Playerballs And Gameballs See Robloxball/Playerballs. Or Robloxball/Gameballs Category:American companyballs Category:Internet companyballs Category:Video game companyballs Category:English Speaking Companyball Category:2000's Category:ROBLOX Category:Californian companyballs Category:Technology companyballs Category:North American companyballs Category:Companyballs that became memes Category:Famous Category:Spanish Speaking Companyball Category:Kids and Adults Category:Kids